1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ear plugs, and more particularly, to an ear plug having a manually adjustable valve assembly that enables the attenuation offered by the ear plug to be varied.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Though long used to provide auditory attenuation and protection in high decibel or otherwise harmful environments, conventional ear plugs present various concerns in the art, including, for example, typically fixed configurations that offer limited variability. Additionally, current ear plugs are often rectangular in shape, and as such are ill-fitted to the ear canal. Conventional ear plugs typically offer fixed sound attenuation, and must be completely removed from the canal for the user to hear. Adjustable plugs have been developed that offer selective exposure to the canal when in place; however, these measures have relied upon complex and/or cumbersome mechanisms, such as push buttons adjacent the ear, which have also presented various concerns in the art. Push button ear plugs, for example, require an applied force that may cause the plug to further enter the canal undesirably. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more facilely adjustable ear plug that more efficiently reduces sound and engages the canal.